Talk:Seddie/@comment-3027660-20120222004721/@comment-2242989-20120223190325
Freddie changed the most, but Sam's a close second. In the beginning of the show, Freddie was...obsessive and had a school boy crush where he tried any chance to get together with Carly, but throughout the show, his feelings started to fade, and he turned into a young mature man, who stopped pining for Carly, and moved on. I feel that this is big character development for him. Not only that, but in the beginning of the show, he used to get annoyed by Sam, making it seem like he "hated" her, but he started to accept her, and they eventually became best friends, who playfully teased each other, and then they ended up dating. Not only that, but I feel Sam toughened Freddie up a little bit. In the first season, he was never able to defend himself, (such as when Sam teased him in the beginning of the show) but later on, he was able to defend himself and take a stand. But...I feel the most Freddie's emotionally changed, was in iLove You, when he admitted that he loves/is in love with with Sam. I truly believe/know Freddie meant it when he said he loves Sam. That shows all the character development he went through, with declaring his "love" for Carly throughout the show (when it was played with a laugh track, so it was never meant to be taken seriously, in my opinion).I feel in the middle of season 3, he's come to terms that he was never truly in love with Carly, that it was just a crush. Eventually accepting Sam, becoming best friends with her, and falling in love with her, despite all her flaws. That's the moment when I feel that Freddie's emotionally changed the most. With Sam, she was the type of person who always hurt and tease people, mocking them, and in the beginning, besides Carly, Spencer, and somewhat Freddie, she seemed like she didn't really care about anyone or anything, but while hanging out with Freddie, I feel that she's gotten a little bit more....caring. Sure, she was still the same Sam Puckett who was tough, and not afraid to back down from everything, but I feel like Carly and Freddie were able to control Sam, to help and guide her. Not only that, but she transitioned from the girl who seemed tough, to being the girl who was afraid to let her walls fall, when Freddie found out Sam was in love with someone. In her face, you could tell she was truly scared, worried, and frightened. That was one of the times, when we see Sam actually scared. In iLove You, when she said she loved Freddie, as well, it took her a lot of courage to say that, as she went from the 'tough girl' in the beginning of the show, to someone who's developed into a character who could feel emotions like love, even though she's still a tough shell. Just the Seddie friendship/relationship was a huge stepping stone for Sam and Freddie emotionally changing. (My long comments are back! lol)